d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa Lich Wizard 3 / Cleric 3 / Mystic Theurge 10
(Core rules only, house rule that lich can be applied to a monstrous humanoid) CR25 Female Medusa Lich Wizard 3/Cleric 3/Mystic Theurge 10 NE Medium Undead (Augmented Monstrous Humanoid) Init 1 (+1 Dex); Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Listen +18, Spot +26 Languages Common, Terran, Giant, Elvish, Goblin, Orc ---- AC 29, touch 13, flat-footed 28 hp 148 (22HD) Immune to cold, mind affecting, electricity and polymorph Fort +9 Ref +11 Will +25 ---- Speed 20 ft. (4 squares) Melee +2 spear +15/+10/+5 (1d8+1/x3) and snakes +8 (1d4-1 plus poison) or snakes +13 (1d4-1 plus poison) or touch +13 (1d8+5 negative energy plus paralysis) or +2 spear +15/+10/+5 (1d8+1/x3) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +14; Grp +13 Atk Options paralyzing touch, fear aura, damaging touch, negative energy touch Special Atk petrifying gaze, poison, damaging touch, fear aura, paralyzing touch, rebuke undead 9/day and smite 1/day Wizard Spells Memorized (CL 13, +12 melee touch, +14 ranged touch) 7th--finger of death (DC 22/F) 6th--greater heroism (DC 21/W), undeath to death (DC 21/W) 5th--hold monster (DC 20/W), telekinesis (2) (DC 20), transmute mud to rock (DC 20) 4th--bestow curse (DC 19/W), black tentacles, confusion (DC 19/W), crushing despair (DC 19/W), secure shelter 3rd--clairaudience/clairvoyance (2), dispel magic, illusory script (DC 18/W), summon monster III 2nd--cat's grace (DC 17/W), fog cloud, invisibility (DC 17/W), scare (DC 17/W), shatter (DC 17) 1st--animate rope (DC 16), cause fear (2) (DC 16/W), jump (DC 16/W), magic missile, summon monster I 0--mage hand, mending (DC 15/W), resistance (DC 15/W), touch of fatigue (DC 15/F) Cleric spells prepared (CL 13, +12 melee touch, +14 ranged touch) 7th--control weather, disintegrate d 6th--harm d, mass cure moderate wounds (DC 21), symbol of persuasion (DC 21/W) 5th--dispel chaos (DC 20), hallow (DC 20), mass inflict critical wounds d, scrying (DC 20/W), unhallow (DC 20) 4th--cure critical wounds (DC 19), freedom of movement (DC 19/W), inflict critical wounds d, repel vermin (DC 19), sending, tongues (DC 19/W) 3rd--helping hand, magic circle against good d, prayer, remove blindness/deafness (DC 18/F), remove disease (DC 18/F), summon monster III 2nd--cure moderate wounds (DC 17), death knell (DC 17/W), delay poison (DC 17/F), eagle's splendor (DC 17/W), hold person (DC 17/W), shatter d, undetectable alignment (DC 17/W) 1st--bane (DC 16/W), detect chaos, divine favor, hide from undead (DC 16/W), protection from chaos (DC 16/W), protection from good d, protection from law (DC 16/W), summon monster I 0--detect magic, detect poison, guidance (DC 15/W), light, mending (DC 15/W), read magic D: Domain Spell. Domains: Destruction, Evil ---- Abilities Str 8, Dex 13, Con 0, Int 20, Wis 20, Cha 23 SQ darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold, mind affecting, electricity and polymorph, undead traits, turn resistance +4 and familiar Feats Alertness, Dodge, Eschew Materials, Iron Will, Leadership, Mobility, Persuasive, Silent Spell, Spell Penetration Skills Appraise +15 (+10 ranks, +5 int), Bluff +27 (+11 ranks, +6 cha, +8 racial, +2 persuasive), Climb +5 (+10 ranks, -1 str, -4 acp), Concentration +16 (+16 ranks), Diplomacy +21 (+11 ranks, +6 cha, +4 synergy), Disguise +15 (+9 ranks, +6 cha), Heal +16 (+11 ranks, +5 wis), Hide +10 (+5 ranks, +1 dex, +8 racial, -4 acp), Intimidate +20 (+10 ranks, +6 cha, +2 synergy,+2 persuasive), Knowledge (Arcana) +18 (+13 ranks, +5 int), Knowledge (Religion) +16 (+11 ranks, +5 int), Listen +18 (+3 ranks, +5 wis, +8 racial, +2 alertness), Move Silently +14 (+9 ranks, +1 dex, +8 racial, -4 acp), Search +22 (+9 ranks, +5 int, +8 racial), Sense Motive +18 (+13 ranks, +5 wis), Spellcraft +18 (+11 ranks, +5 int, +2 synergy), Spot +26 (+11 ranks, +5 wis, +8 racial, +2 alertness)(+29 in bright light). Possessions +4 twilight mithril chain shirt, +2 spear, cloak of protection +2, mantle of spell resistance, potion of neutralize poison, potion of fox's cunning, potion of nondetection, potion of heroism, 9 pp, 12 gp, 13 sp, 9 cp, 93448 gp in other assets. Spellbook, Wizard: spells prepared plus: 0--acid splash, arcane mark, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, disrupt undead, flare, ghost sound, light, message, open/close, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic 1st--chill touch, detect secret doors, disguise self, feather fall, hypnotism, identify, mage armor, magic aura, obscuring mist, protection from chaos, protection from good, reduce person, silent image, true strike 2nd--blindness/deafness, darkness, darkvision, minor image, misdirection, obscure object, protection from arrows, see invisibility 3rd--fireball, halt undead, hold person, invisibility sphere, rage, stinking cloud 4th--animate dead, resilient sphere, shadow conjuration 5th--cone of cold 6th--control water Spell Book value: 8550 gp. ---- Petrifying Gaze (Ex): Turn to stone permanently, 30 feet, Fortitude DC 13 negates. The save DC is Charisma-based. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 21, initial damage 1d6 Str, secondary damage 2d6 Str. The save DC is Constitution-based. Fear Aura (Su): Cthien is shrouded in a dreadful aura of death and evil. Any creature with fewer than 5 HD in a 60-foot radius that looks at Cthien must succeed on a DC 27 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (CL 22). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. Paralyzing Touch (Su): Any living creature that Cthien hits with her touch attack must succeed on a DC 27 Fortitude save or be permanently paralyzed. Remove paralysis or any spell that can remove a curse can free the victim. The effect cannot be dispelled. Anyone paralyzed by Cthien seems dead, though a DC 20 Spot check or a DC 15 Heal check reveals that the victim is still alive. Rebuke Undead (Su): Cthien can rebuke or command undead a number of times per day. Smite (Su): Once per day, Cthien can make a single melee attack with a +4 bonus on attack rolls and a +3 bonus on damage rolls. She must declare the smite before making the attack. Undead Traits: Cthien is immune to mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save unless it also works on objects or is harmless. She is not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage to her physical ability scores, ability drain, energy drain, fatigue, exhaustion, or death from massive damage. She cannot be raised, and resurrection works only if she is willing. Darkvision 60 ft. Cthien`s hawk familiar: hp 74 Category:CR 25 Category:Undead Category:Cleric Category:Wizard Category:Multiclass Category:Epic Category:Low-Epic